DinoTank Megazord
The DinoTank Megazord is the personal megazord of Zador/Megaforce Silver, that is created from the powers of the Power Rangers, Time Force Rangers, & Dino Rangers. The DinoTank Megazord's cockpit is the standard Super Mega Ranger console, but altered to accommodate Megaforce Silver's anchor motif along with two steering wheels for each corresponding arm. Modes The DinoTank Megazord has three modes that are accessed by inserting the following Legendary Ranger Keys into a slot between the steering wheels: *Quantum Ranger Key: DinoTank Zord Drill Mode *Green Ranger Key: DinoTank Zord Rex Mode *White Dino Ranger Key: DinoTank Megazord DinoTank Zord Drill Mode DinoTankZord Drill Mode: After saving a little girl from being run over by a truck, Zador was recovering in the hospital when he received a vision of being visited by the Quantum Ranger, the White Dino Ranger, & the Green Ranger; who in praise of his courage gave him the Silver Cell Morpher as well as the Greater Ranger Power of their respective teams. With the Legendary Power of the Time Force Rangers granted to him by Eric Meyers (Quantum Ranger), Zador gained the ability to summon the DinoTank Zord in Drill Mode from the 31st century, just like the Time Force Rangers' did with their Time Flyers, by inserting the Quantum Ranger Key into the Silver Cell Morpher & pressing the Quantum Ranger symbol three times ("000") followed by the Robo Knight symbol ("Call"). When another Time Force Ranger key is used in the DinoTank Zord Drill Mode, it allows the zord to travel to another time period instead of merely the typical journey from the 31st to 21st centuries. Rex Mode DinoTank Zord Rex Mode: With the Legendary Power of the Power Rangers granted to him by Tom Oliver (Green Ranger), Zador is able to transform the DinoTank Zord into Rex Mode which bears a strong resemblance to Tom's zord, the Dragonzord. While it it isn't very strong or has a vast combat move pool, it is faster than the DinoTank Megazord & better suited for close range combat. DinoTank Megazord DinoTank Megazord: With the Legendary Power of the Dino Rangers granted to him by Trent Fernandez-Mercer (White Dino Ranger), Zador is able to transform his zord a third time into the DinoTank Megazord who's design shares similarities with the Thundersaurus Megazord. In terms of combat power & prowess, the DinoTank Megazord is the strongest of the three forms. Dino-Drill PirateZord.jpg|DinoTank Zord Drill Mode Dino-Rex PirateZord.jpg|DinoTank Zord Rex Mode Dino-Mega Piratezord.jpg|DinoTank Megazord Attacks Legendary Megazord with Dino Power When the Super Mega Rangers use the Legendary Power of the Dino Rangers with all of the Dino Thunder Keys, the Legendary Megazord exchanges arms with the DinoTank Megazord to become the Legendary Megazord with Dino Power. In this form, Zador's cockpit is teleported to the Legendary Megazord, appearing in front of Troy's console. Other Formations The Legendary Ultrazord is the combination of the Legendary Megazord, the DinoTank Megazord, & Falcon Speeder with the Legendary Power of the Super Mega Rangers, the Ultra Cell, is used & inserted into Falcon Speeder. The Legendary Ultrazord can use the Ultra Drill slash attack with it's right arm & the Ultra Missiles attacks from the left-sided fingers. The Winged DinoTank Megazord is the combination of the DinoTank Megazord & the Legendary Power of the Space Rangers, the Mega Winger, & was seen only once during the final battle against the Brute Space Armada. DinoSpeederMegazord.jpg|Legendary Ultrazord Category:Megazord Category:Zords Category:Power Rangers Super Megaforce (Fanon Version) Category:One-Piece Megazords Category:Two-Piece Megazords